Back to the 80's list songs of the 80s
'List of 80's music songs' Foreign: *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder *''Sahara Nights'' - F.R. David *''Here Comes The Rain Again'' - Eurythmics *''Last Thing On My Mind'' - Arthur Baker and the Backbeat Disciples *''I Can Dream About You'' - Dan Hartman *''Two Hearts'' - Phil Collins *''What's Love Got to Do with It'' - Tina Turner *''Silly Love Songs'' - Paul McCartney and Wings *''Love Changes (Everything)'' - Climie Fisher *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''All I Need Is a Miracle'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Dangerous'' - Roxette *''The Hustle'' - Van McCoy and the Soul City Symphony *''Take on Me'' - AHA *''She Works Hard For The Money'' - Donna Summer *''Friday I'm In Love'' - The Cure *''Postcards from Paradise'' - Flesh for lulu *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart *''Especially for You'' - Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Caribbean Queen'' - Billy Ocean *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Secret'' - OMD *''We Close Our Eyes'' - Go West *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Brother Louie'' - Modern Talking *''Afrikan Man'' - Hally & Kongo Band *''City Rhythm'' - Shakatak *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Opposite Do Attract'' - All Sports Band *''Tainted Love'' - Soft Cell *''Always Something There To Remind Me'' - Naked Eyes *''Save a Prayer'' - Duran Duran *''My Sharona'' - The Knack *''Ride Like The Wind'' - Christopher Cross *''Let Me In'' - Mike Francis *''Suddenly Back To Me'' - Mike Francis *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''Master and Servant'' - Depeche Mode *''(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight'' - The Cutting Crew *''Burning Flame'' - Vitamin Z *''The Motion of Love'' - Gene Loves Jezebel *''Love Shack'' - B52's *''Shake Body Dancer'' - Magic Fire *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''Pale Shelter'' - Tears for Fears *''Change'' - Tears for Fears *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' - Wham! *''Freedom'' - Wham! *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''The Great Commandment'' - Camouflage *''Designer Music'' - Lipps Inc. *''Can You Feel It?'' - Clinton and Clinton *''Pure'' - Lightning Seeds *''Upside Down'' (and God created indie remix) - Two Minds Crack *''I Believe In Miracles'' - The Jackson Sisters *''Prove Your Love'' - Taylor Dayne *''Best of My Love'' - Dee Lewis *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''I Don’t Want To Be A Hero'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''I'm In The Mood For Dancing'' - The Nolans *''Mickey'' - Toni Basil *''Boys Do Fall In Love'' - Robin Gibb *''Love Come Down'' - Evelyn Champagne King *''Round and Round'' - Spandau Ballet *''I Want to Break Free'' - Queen *''Six Two Eight'' - Europe *''You've Lost That Loving' Feeling'' - Hall & Oates *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''I Think We're Alone Now'' - Tiffany *''Radio Romance'' - Tiffany *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You'' - Teri Desario *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell *''Footloose'' - Kenny Loggins *''How Will I Know'' - Whitney Houston *''Queen of the Night'' - Whitney Houston *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody'' - Whitney Houston *''Take Me Up'' - Scotch *''Love Is a Battlefield'' - Pat Benatar *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Human'' - The Human League *''You're My Heart, You're My Soul'' - Modern Talking *''Cheri Cheri Lady'' - Modern Talking *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Build Me Up Buttercup'' - The Foundation *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Vacation'' - The Go-Go's *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Heaven is a Place on Earth'' - Belinda Carlisle *''Body Rock'' - Maria Vidal *''Walking Away'' - Information Society *''Give It Up'' - KC & The Sunshine Band *''Jump'' - Van Halen *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Jump (for My Love)'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Burning Down The House'' - Talking Heads *''Somebodys Watching Me'' - Rockwell feat. Michael Jackson *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' - Michael Jackson *''Bad'' - Michael Jackson *''Billie Jean'' - Michael Jackson *''The Spin'' - Michael Jackson *''Rock with You'' - Michael Jackson *''Beat It'' - Michael Jackson *''The Heat is On'' - Glenn Frey *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''What's on Your Mind (Pure Energy)'' - Information Society *''Fame'' - Irene Cara *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *''Venus'' - Bananarama *''Cruel Summer'' - Bananarama *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Flashdance (What A Feeling)'' - Giorgio Moroder *''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Forever Young'' - Alphaville *''Let's Groove'' - Earth, Wind & Fire *''Lies'' - Thompson Twins *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Material Girl'' - Madonna *''Like a Virgin'' - Madonna *''Where's the Party?!'' - Madonna *''It We Took A Holiday'' - Madonna *''Like A Prayer'' - Madonna *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - DeBarge *''You Got It All'' - The Jets *''You to Me Are Everything'' - The Real Thing *''Can't Get By Without You'' - The Real Thing *''Locomotion'' - Kylie Minogue *''I Should Be So Lucky'' - Kylie Minogue *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' - Boy Town Gang *''Our House'' - Madness *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''Funky Town'' - Lipps Inc. *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''Stomp'' - Brothers Johnson *''Out of the Blue'' - Debbie Gibson *''Electric Youth'' - Debbie Gibson *''Story of the Blues'' - WAH! *''Wake Me Up'' - Ed Sheeran *''Hold Me Now'' - Thompson Twins *''I'm Coming Out'' - Diana Ross *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''Dancing in the Sheets'' - Shalamar *''Celebration'' - Kool and the Gang *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' - Elton John and Kiki Dee *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Andrew Gold *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sister *''I Need a Hero'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Rain or Shine'' - 5 Star *''Conga'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *''Hold Me In Your Arms'' - Rick Astley *''My Arms Keep Missing You'' - Rick Astley *''Take Me To Your Heart'' - Rick Astley *''Together Forever'' - Rick Astley *''Cool It Now'' - New Edition *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Tell It To My Heart'' - Taylor Dayne *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Friends'' - Amii Stewart *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''Telefone'' (Long Distance Love Affair) - Sheena Easton *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''1-2-3'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''Land Down Under'' - Men at Work *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''Get Outta My Dreams Get Into My Car'' - Billy Ocean *''Last Dance'' - Donna Summer *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera OPM: *''Babaero'' - Randy Santiago *'Di Bale Na Lang - Gary Valenciano *''Huwag Mo Na Sanang Isipin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Growing Up'' - Gary Valenciano *''You Got Me Working'' - Gary Valenciano *''Heto Na Naman'' - Gary Valenciano *''Kasayaw'' - Archie D. *''Sumayaw, Sumunod'' - Boyfriends *''Mr. Dream Boy'' - Sheryl Cruz *''Urong Sulong'' - Regine Velasquez *''Mr. Kupido'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Bongga Ka Day'' - Hotdog *''Annie Batungbakal'' - Hotdog *''Tatlong Beinte Singko'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin'' - Rodel Naval *''Katawan'' - Hagibis *''Ilagat Mo Kid'' - Hagibis *''Legs'' - Hagibis *''Feel na Feel'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Mr. Disco'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Tayo'y Magsayawan'' - VST & Company *''Swing'' - VST & Company *''Awitin Mo Isasayaw Ko'' - VST & Company *''Rock Baby Rock'' - VST & Company